Evil Takes Over
by Twilightvamp0
Summary: Edward raped Bella. Victoria changes Bella. The wolves kill Victoria and Charlie. Bella kills the imprints, starts drinking human blood, and join Marias army.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

"We're leaving." Edward said as we stood in the woods.

"When you say we?" I questioned.

"I mean my family and myself. You never meant anything to me but I would like something from you before I leave." he said

and got this weird look in his eyes.

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"This." he said and crashed his lips to mine.

I hit him and pushed him but he didn't budge.

"GET OFF." I screamed but he didn't.

He threw me into a tree. Then he was standing over me.

"Don't." I whimpered.

He didn't listen and thrust into me.

"NO." I screamed "GET OFF." I screamed again but he just continued to thrust into me.

"Bella." he moaned.

"GET OFF. HELPPP." I screamed.

"No one can here you Bella." he moaned.

"My Bella." he moaned again.

"Get off." I whimpered.

With a final grunt he pulled himself out.

"Now you'll always be mine." he

whispered before taking off.

I laid there for more than an hour before a twig snapped. Victoria's face came into view. She fell to her knees beside me.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed right before she bit me.

Her teeth sliced through my skin like butter. I could feel her teeth break through my veins. I felt as she pumped the venom in. When she pulled away the fire came. I felt her bite my wrist and behind my knees. Then right above my heart.

The venom spread through my veins slowly like syrup or lava, slowly. I screamed and screamed but it didn't stop. The fire just got worst.

**Victoria P.O.V**

I stared at the changing human before me.

I wish I could have been here to stop that Cullen boy from hurting her.

I remember when I was changed. I was only changed to service James needs. If I didn't do it willingly he would rape me.

I was relieved when the Cullen's killed him. I knew I wouldn't have to deal with the things he did to me anymore.

I heard a twig snap and turned to see ten huge wolves walking towards me growling. I put my hands up in a submission pose. The one in front cocked his head to the side. He ran off only to come back a minute later as a human.

"Why did you bite her leach?" he growled.

"She was already dieing." I said listening to Bella's screams.

"What happened to her?" he questioned.

"That Cullen boy beat and raped her." I

Whispered, my voice cracking.

All the wolves growled at the news. Another heartbreaking scream broke out. It bounced around the forest.

"We are willing to make a deal. We will have the same treaty with you as we did with the Cullen's." he said and continued to tell me about the treaty.

We weren't allowed on their land. We weren't allowed to change humans or drink from humans.

"You will have to change your diet." he said.

"I will. I've been working on it for a few months now. I was hunting in the mountains when I came across a bear killing a human, that's why my eyes are red now." I said.

All the wolves nodded.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves. I am

Sam the alpha, this is Jared, my beta. This is Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady." he said.

"I am Victoria." I said.

Another scream tore out of Bella's mouth.

"I need to get her out of here before she wakes up. I don't know when we'll be back. I imagine she's going to be one pissed off newborn with how she was changed." I stated.

"When you come back, check in with us." he said.

"I will." I said and picked Bella up.

I began running. I ran until I found an old abandoned shed. This would have to do. I laid her down on the ground and looked her over.

I realized now, by her looks, she will defiantly be a succumbs. I don't know how this will effect her with what she just went through.

**Pack P.O.V**

The thoughts of the pack were stunned.

**Jacob - **She was raped!

**Leah - **The Cullen's should be ripped apart!

**Sam - **We no longer have a treaty with the Cullen's.

**Paul - **I know I call her leach lover but shit, she didn't deserve that.

**Jared - **You got that right.

**Seth - **I just feel so bad for her.

**Embry - **I know how you feel man.

**Collin - **What are we going to tell her dad?

**Sam - **The truth. He already knows about wolves from when Seth lost it and phased in front of him. That way it'll be easier for Bella.

**Sam - **Everyone go home and get some rest. I'll tell the elders about this.

**Sam P.O.V**

I felt all the guys phase back. I ran back to Charlie's where all the elders were. I phased back and went to them.

"We all need to go inside." I said.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked panicked.

If he's panicked now, wait until he finds out everything.

"I'll tell you once we all get inside." I stated.

Once we all got inside I sat down. This was so fucked up. Bella didn't deserve what that Cullen did to her. How the hell am I supposed to explain this.

"As you know the Cullen's left today." I said.

"Bells." Charlie whispered.

"For some reason, I'm not sure why, but Edward Cullen had taken Bella out into the woods.

"We found her, with a vampire hovering over her. The vampire had bitten her." I said.

"Did you kill it?" Old Quil asked.

"No we did not. We asked why the vampire had bitten Bella, the vampire said that Edward Cullen had-d" I started to choke on my own words "He had raped Bella." I said and listened to the gasps around the table.

"We no longer have a treaty with the Cullen's." Billy said with rage and heartbreak written all over his face.

Bella was like a daughter to him.

"Where's my Bells?" Charlie asked.

"We made a treaty with Bella and the vampire who changed her, Victoria. It is the same treaty we had with the Cullen's.

"Victoria took Bella away to finish the change." I said.

"When is she coming back?" Charlie asked with tears in his eyes.

"We don't know. It depends on how Bella is after her change." I said.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest Sam?" Harry asked.

"Yea, sure." I said.

I patted Charlie on the back.

"Thank you Sam." he said.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran outside to phase. I don't know how anyone or any creature could do this to someone. To rape them.

I went to bed that night with my Emily in my arms and thanked the spirits I had her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

The pain has gone on for five days now, or that's what Victoria told me.

I can fell my head in her lap through the pain. I can feel her running her fingers through my hair. She was just like the sister I never had.

She had told me about the wolves and how she switched to animal blood.

My heart began to speed up again and a

scream ripped its way out of me.

"The change is almost over Isa. I want you to know I won't hurt you. I'll take you hunting when the change is done." she whispered in my ear as I screamed again.

**Thump - Thump**

**Thump - Thu- mp**

**Th -**

My heart stopped and I was instantly on high alert. I jumped up, spun around, and crouched. I studied my surroundings. I was in a small shed.

"It's a lot to take in." Victoria said "I know how it is." she said.

"Victoria." I whispered but noticed she flinched.

"Call me Tory." she said.

"It's a little overwhelming." I said just as my throat started to burn a little.

My hand reached up automatically reached up and grabbed my throat.

"Come. We'll hunt." she said.

I nodded and followed her out of the shed. We ran for a few minutes until we stopped. Victoria turned towards me.

"I want you to give yourself over to your instincts. Listen and tell me what you here." she said.

I listened and heard five thumping sounds to the west.

"Five to the west." I stated.

"Good. Now breathe. Let the beast take over. Breath." she said.

I breathed in a few times and smelt it. It was fruity smelling. It smelled amazing. I took off west. I ran until I saw them in the distance, deer.

I crouched down low and ready to lunge. I looked at the best outcomes. I could take the one on the far right but I would only get about two.

If I took the one from the far left, I'd have the same outcome but if I took the one right beside the one in the middle I could have more. Yes!

I lunged for my target. I landed on its back and snapped its neck. My target slid under my weight into another one and broke its leg. I had two now. I sunk my teeth in the first one and took greedy pulls. When I was done I lunged at the second one. I quickly drained it.

I felt another presence near and spun around in a low crouch.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Watching Bella hunt was amazing. She was so natural. When she lunged it was so graceful.

The way she got two deer, it was like she planned it. I'd have to ask her about that. I approached her. She spun around quickly and got in a crouch.

"It's just me Isa." I said with my neck exposed and hands up.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's alright. It's a natural reaction." I said

"Why don't we bury your kill and then I need to talk to you." I said.

"Ok." she said.

We both buried the two deer and then sat down. We were both sitting cross-legged facing each other.

"Bella, I have two gifts. One is a self preservation gift and the other is a little different. I can see what your gift are." I said.

Let me just say, she's very powerful.

"Do I have any gifts?" she asked.

"Yes you do. You are a mental and physical shield." I said and saw recognition dawn on her face.

"The Cul-" she started but choked on her own words "They" told me that I may have been one of those." she said.

"Yes, well you are. You are also a power absorber. When you are around any vampire with a gift, like me, you will get their power.

"It seems you have absorbed their powers. Mind reading, Empathetic, and future seer. You also absorbed my powers." I said looking at her in awe.

"I didn't know how to tell you I was reading your mind." she said with a chuckle

"How will I learn to use my powers?" she asked.

"I will teach you but there's one more thing. You are a succumbs." I said.

"What?" she said shocked.

"Any man or hell, maybe women too, will want too jump you. You are irresistible to everyone but me because I think of you as a sister." I said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What about my dad?" she asked.

I'm surprised she didn't ask about this earlier.

"I made a treaty with the wolves. We're not allowed to drain a human, change a human, or go to La Push." I said.

"Ok." she said. "Why do you call me Tory?" she asked.

"Let me tell you my story." I said and laid back on the ground "I was changed in 1905 at the age of nineteen. James changed me to fulfill his needs. If I wasn't willing to please him, he would rape me.

"Laurent tried to help me but James would attack him so he stopped. When the Cullen's killed James I was relieved.

"I came back here to get help on my diet. I had been trying the animal diet and slipped up when I saw a bear killing a human in the woods.

"What do you feel when I call you Bella?" I asked and noticed she flinched.

"I don't like it because of him. It what he would moan." she said.

"That is why I like being called Tory. The same reason you do. Anyways, when I got to Forks I smelled HIS scent and sex. I followed the smell and found you.

"I changed you because you had lost too much blood to live." I said.

"What's your full name?" she asked.

Random!

"Victoria" I tried not to flinch "Lynn Maleiahan.** (Mal.a.)** Yours?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan." she said.

"You know, your like the little sister I always wanted. I was an only child." I said.

"Your like the sister I always wanted. My parent divorced before they could have more kids. My dad, Charlie, is still in love with my mom, Renee, to find someone else.

"My mom remarried but the guy can't have kids." she said.

"We'll be staying here for about a week before going back to Forks. Do you think your dad will let me stay? The wolves said he knew everything." I said.

"He knows?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. Apparently one of the wolves phased in front of him and they had to tell him everything." I said and the thought of something "The day we go back we're going to a hotel to get cleaned up." I said.

"That'd be good. Maybe we can work on my gifts this week." she said.

"Yea we could." I said excitedly.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at my chest.

I looked down and saw my necklace. It was a necklace passed down to the girls in my family. As everyone can see, it stopped at me.

"It's a necklace passed down from girl to girl in my family. My mother gave it to me. It has our last name on it so even if we give ourselves to someone we'll always have our name." I said.

"It's really pretty." she said.

"Thanks." I said.

It was pretty. It was a small oval with our name in the middle. The background was pitch black. Our name was done in blood red. There were pink rosebuds circling our name.

"The rosebuds are pretty." she said

"Yea. The rosebuds basically stand for us growing up, becoming a woman. We're like a bud blooming into a rose." I said. "We should head back to the shed. I know it's not much but it will be better then getting soaked in the rain." I said pointedly at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Yea. Let's go Tory." she said.

"Isa." I said to her with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

It's been a week since I was changed. Tory taught me how to control all my powers. It turns out I can turn all my powers on and off.

I always leave my mind reading power off. It gets on my nerves. Tory surprised me with a present one day. She cave me my own crest.

It's on a black chain that is like a choker around my neck. There's a small oval hanging down. There is the most beautiful black swan on it. The background is red, Tory thought it the red would make it more pretty and unique and it did.

Today we're going back to Forks but first Tory is getting us a room at a hotel. We're going to get cleaned up and I'm going to see myself for the very first time. Tory says I'm very beautiful.

"Ready to go Isa?" Tory asked as she walked up.

"Yea." I said and stood up. "I need some new clothes. Mine are destroyed." I said taking in the rips, tears, and holes in my clothes.

We took off towards town. When we were at the edge of town Tory stopped.

"Take a deep breath Isa." she said and I did.

I smelt the most delicious scents but the burn in my throat was ignorable.

"It smells good." I said and she chuckled "But the burn is controllable." I said.

"You have great control for a newborn." she said "I'm going to go to that motel over there to get a room. Wait until I come out to come over and use your vamp speed, you might look a little weird to human eyes at the moment." she said taking in my clothes.

"Yea yea." I said.

She took off. Victoria was in better condition then me. She had been to town and got clothes already but I needed a shower so this was my idea.

She came out and went to a door, I ran to her at vamp speed and in the open motel room.

"Go take a shower first. I'll leave you some clothes out." Tory said as I nodded.

I went to the bathroom and didn't even look in the mirror. I wanted to wait until I was clean. I ripped the rest of my clothes off, they were shreds anyways, and jumped in the shower.

Victoria had gotten some raspberry scented shampoo and conditioner. She said my scent had changed after I was changed. I smelled like raspberry's and chocolate now. I got all cleaned up before stepping out of the

shower.

I looked in the mirror and dropped my towel. I looked DIFFERENT. My hair was down to my thighs now, it was more wavy. It was a dark and luscious brown, there were red streaks running through it along with very small strands of blond.

I looked to be about 5'7 now. My chest was bigger along with my hips. I had a small waist and long, long legs.

My facial features had changed a little. My features were a little smaller, my lips were fuller and cherry red with the perfect pout.

My eyes still had the doe eyes effect. They were golden with a little red. My freckles that no one has ever really seen were very noticeable splayed across my nose. I looked great.

I got the clothes Tory had laid on the toilet seat and put them on. There was a D-cup size braw. A blood red tank top. Black stretch pants and a black jacket. She got me some black ballet shoes too.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Tory looked me over.

"Told ya you were beautiful." she said and went into the shower.

I sat down and watched the TV she had left on. She was watching the news so I just watched it too. She came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later.

She looked different. She had on a black tank top, red pants, and a black jacket. She also had black ballet flats on.

Her hair was brushed out, it was wavy but no longer wild looking.

"Sooo, are you ready to go see your dad again. We have to meet the wolves at the treaty line first but then we can go to Charlie's, where you should ask if I can move in." she mumbled the last part.

"I'll ask him. He probably won't have a problem with it and yep, I'm ready." I said jumping up.

We started towards Forks from Seattle. We ran through the wood swiftly. We finally came to the treaty line. I was hit with a very revolting smell, like wet dog.

"They should smell us and come." she said.

A few minutes later nine huge wolves came up to the line with one human. They were all looking me up and down, including

the small female one. I felt a ton of lust

coming from them.

What. The. Hell.

"Victoria, Bella." he said not noticing the way I flinched. "How is her control?" he asked Tory.

"She has very good control. She has been around humans today but felt hardly any bloodlust. She is truly amazing." Tory said looking at me with awe in her eyes.

"That's good. You should get to Charlie's, he's about to lose it." the man said.

All the wolves slowly retreated.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"That was the alpha Sam. Then there are Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady. Those are their names, the only one I've seen in human form is Sam." she said as we ran to my house.

We walked up to the door and knocked. Charlie opened it and looked at me in shock.

"Hey dad." I said uneasily.

I looked at Tory only to feel something hit me. I looked over to see Charlie hugging me. I hugged him back. He let me go and higged Tory.

"Thank you for saving my little girl." he said to her.

We all went inside and sat down.

"Hey dad, do you think Victoria could live here, with us. It would be easier for me." I rushed out.

"Yea. She can stay." he said. "Well, I need to get to work. I got a call before you got here." he said.

"Ok dad. Bye." I said and hugged him.

"Bye baby girl. Victoria." he said to us.

**One Month Later**

I had just gotten the news. I didn't have a vision but Tory says it wasn't my fault.

Mom and Phil are dead. They had gotten hit head on by a drunk driver. They didn't make it.

Tory is holding me while I sob tearless sobs. She whispers how much she loves me, that I'm her sister.

I have came to the conclusion, Victoria is my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella P.O.V**

**One Year Later**

Today Victoria and I are hunting, we haven't hunted in three weeks.

The last year has been great. Victoria and I are sisters, that's how strong our bond is. I took down the last deer and started to look for Tory.

Suddenly something hard hit me.

"Bella." Victoria said panicked "I want you to take this." she said handing me her crest "and run. The wolves are coming for me. I'm so sorry, I slipped. It's up to you, do what you have too just run." she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you sister." she said an took off in a run toward the sound of paws hitting the ground.

"I love you too my sister." I said and jumped in the trees.

I ran in the trees. I had to see what was happening. Surely she wasn't just going to let them kill her.

I came to the smell of wet dog and saw ten people throwing pieces of my sister in a fire. Anger came and covered up all my emotions.

"Come on. We need to talk to the elders." Sam said as they phased back and started running. I followed in the trees until we hit the Blacks house. I could see my dads car here. All the boys went inside.

"Why have you called this meeting?" Billy Black asked.

"Victoria killed an imprint." Sam said as I heard gasps. "Vanessa had wrecked her car and Victoria drained her." Sam said.

"Well, Victoria was a vampire with a bloody human in front of her." my dad said.

I heard growls and suddenly my dad flew through the wall. Ten wolves lunge don him and started tearing at him. His skin, hair, and blood flew as the slaughtered him. His screams echoed off the trees.

I would get my revenge.

**Later That Night**

It was time. All the wolves were hiding my dads body. All those little imprints were having a slumber party. Too bad I have too ruin it. I put my physical shield around the house and half the year. Nothing could get in or out.

I ran into the house quickly and quietly. I saw them all in the living room watching a movie. I threw a ton of lethargy into them.

Kim. Jared's imprint. Hmmm! I grabbed her by the hair and took the lethargy off her. Her eyes widened.

"Scream all you want." I whispered and pulled her hair some more.

She screamed as each strand was slowly pulled out. I slapped her across the face hard and listened as her cheek bone broke. I threw her down on the ground and stomped her leg.

"I'll leave you to feel the pain for a while." I said and went onto Emily.

I took her lethargy back.

"Emily, how does it feel to know Sam can't protect you?" I whispered and giggled as she let out a sob.

I raised my hand and let it fly right across her cheek. I hit her again then dragged my nails across her face. I left her to feel some pain and went onto Sasha, Jakes imprint.

"Aw, is the little human scared." I laughed out as Sasha screamed at the sight of me.

I stomped on her leg then broke her wrist. I went onto Roxanne, Seth's imprint.

I broke her arm and jaw then went onto Annie, Collins imprint. I pulled her hair out and broke both her feet before moving onto Lindy, Brady's imprint.

I broke her nose and watched as blood squirted out. Then I went to Rachel. Paul's imprint, Jacobs sister.

"You have two wolfs but yet your still going to die." I whispered calmly and pulled on her hair and slapped her hard.

I moved onto Alexander next, Leah's imprint. I hit him hard between the legs then the nose. I decided to finish everyone off before moving onto Claire, the baby.

I ran through the living room jerking on all their body parts and ripping them off. Dismembering them. By the time I was done there were body parts and blood everywhere.

Now for the baby. I went to her crib. I could dismember her but I have a better idea. I took a shoe lace and tied it around Claire's tiny neck. I carried the baby to the front door. I tied the string above the front door and let the baby fall.

I hit the baby like she was a punching bag. I scratched, hit, laughed, and giggled until she hang there dead. Time to go!

I kept my shield up and ran outside. I got in the trees to see their faces. They were just now getting back. I put my shield down before they noticed it. They ran to the house and phased back not even caring they were naked. They ran into the house.

"AHHHHH!" Leah's screams rung out.

"Oh my go, oh my god." Seth chanted over and over.

"Emily, my Emily." Sam sobbed.

"Rach, Rachel. No please." Paul begged.

The rest of them were sobbing and begging the dead corpses to come back. My work here is done.

I jumped out of the trees and ran. I ran for miles until I smelled humans in the woods. A guy and girl. Would they be missed? I don't know. Do I car? Not a bit. I thought and lunged sinking my teeth into the guys neck.

I took pulls of his sweet blood until he was empty. Then I took the girl. I heard a twig snap and looked to see a woman with long black hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Maria. You are on my land here in Mississippi. You seem powerful, would you join my army?" she asked.

"I'm Bella and I would love too." I said with a smile which she returned.

The evil inside me has taken over and it feels great. I want more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

It's been two hundred and nineteen years since I joined Maria. We are close just like I was Victoria but a little lesser. I have Victoria's venom running through my veins.

Maria gave me a crest with a big 'M' on it. It's in the shape of a circle, it also has guns engraved on either side standing for war. It is all silver.

I wear all my crest all the time. I wear my swan crest, then my Maleiahan crest, and then my 'M' crest.

I started out just like everyone does with Maria. I worked and learned to fight. Then she moved me up to train the newborns.

Then she gave me the right to be her sister so I was highly respected. Her other sisters, Lotty and Annie were killed before I came along.

Oh and guess what? Maria is the one who changed Jasper. She told me all about him, Peter, and Charlotte. I told her my whole story and we both agreed Edward would die next time we saw him.

Maria also knows not to call me Bella. She calls me Lucy standing for Lucifer. All the newborns call me Lucy too. I don't have a mate but I do have a few newborns who just love me. A succumbs can't go long without

sex!

I haven't changed that much. My eyes are a bright vibrant red. I am covered from head to toes in scars. I don't have any on my face though.

I know I could of just protected myself with my shield but then I would have never learned how to fight right.

Today I'm leaving though. I want to move on for a while. I went into Marias tent where she was just finishing up a newborn that tried to betray us. It didn't work out for him.

"It's time." she said.

She's known of my plans for a while now. She had me train another newborn, Benny, to take my place.

"I'm afraid so sister." I said "If you ever need anything find me. I'll be in Volturi." I said and hugged her.

"You do the same. Love you sis." she whispered.

Maria had become a not so evil bitch with me around. I made her feel again.

"Love you too sis." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait! Why Volturi?" she asked.

"I want to see if their as evil as everybody says they are." I said smiling as she nodded.

I stepped outside the tent.

"They're all yours Benny." I said.

"Thank you Lucy." He said.

I nodded to him and took off. I knew exactly where I was going, Volturi. I want to meet them and see if their really as evil as everybody says, or if I could break them.

**In Italy**

I walked down the streets and saw two cloaked figures walk out of the shadows.

"Come with us." a girl said in a child like voice.

I followed them into the castle and

through the hallways. We walked into a huge

room with three thrones inside. There were three men who I assumed to be Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi.

"Who are you?" Aro asked.

"My name is Bella. Is there a place on your guard?" I asked.

Aro came up to me and took my hand. I let him see the thoughts I wanted him too. I let him see the wolves, Tory, the Cullen's, and Maria. I didn't let him see how I was comparing my evilness to their own.

"Yes, yes there is." Aro Volturi said smiling.

**137 Years Later**

I have been in Volturi for over a hundred years. I have found that they are not that evil and it would be easy to break them.

Aro is power hungry. He has Chelsea make bonds from powerful vampires to the Volturi. If I were to kill Chelsea, all the bonds would be broken and he would be in deep shit.

Caius has a great fear. He is scared that Marcus will find out the truth about Didymin. If Marcus did he would avenge his mate by killing both of his brothers.

Marcus would want to be with his mate so he would ask for death or kill himself. Then you would have a lot of vampires and no rulers. I would love to take that spot, or I would give it to the Roman coven.

Although I don't really like Volturi I do wear their crest. I'm proud to wear it as a way to sat, the Volturi are scared shitless of me and they are. They cower in corners when I'm near or whimper in fear when we're training.

Today I am leaving Volturi and going to Wyoming. Maria and I won the land in a war. She promised it to be mine. Benny promised to send a few newborns to make sure no one got on my land.

I walked to Aro's office and knocked.

"Come in." he said.

I walked in.

"I'm leaving today." I said and watched his face go from relief, to anger.

"What do you mean. You can't leave." he said standing up.

"I am leaving. If you would like to die then try to stop me." I said eerily calm and watched in satisfaction as he cowered in his seat.

I felt his fear and I could practically taste it.

"Goodbye then." he said.

I walked out of the room and castle. It was time for me to claim my land. Show that it is mine and make sure no one thinks they can be on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

On my way back to Wyoming I had this feeling something big was going to happen.

I finally made it to Wyoming and smelt a

familiar scent, Benny. He ran in front of me and crouched down snarling.

"It's good to see my lands being taking car of so good." I stated and watched as he jumped out of his crouch and stood straight with wide eyes.

"Sorry Lucy." he said.

"That's fine. You should go back to Maria now. Thank you for taking care of my lands." I said.

"Your welcome Lucy." he said and was gone.

I decided to do a perimeter check. I started running only to get sucked into a vision.

_**Vision**_

_**I was standing in La Push with four paws. There were wolves all around, over a hundred. Then there was a man, Sam Uley, standing in front of me in his human form.**_

"_**We will attack in five months. It should be enough time to get trained well." he said in his gruff voice "We will get revenge for the imprints we lost. That bitch will die." he said and the wolves howled including myself.**_

"_**Leah" Sam yelled and I watched as Leah Clearwater walked up to him "You teach the girls everything you know. Jacob, your in charge of the boys." he said and my head nodded.**_

'_**Bella Swan will die' was echoed in all the wolves thoughts.**_

_**End Vision**_

Well fuck! I need an army now. I started running towards the smell of humans. I came across a man, he was about 5,9 and very muscular.

I could see by his footing he would be a good fighter. I ran up to him.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Boris, Boris Fleem." he said politely.

"Well Boris, I am sorry and hope you can forgive me." I said and bit him.

He started screaming right away. I picked him up and carried him to a clearing on my land with an old abandoned barn. This will be a great place for my newborns.

**Three Months Later**

I stood in the barn and watched Boris train the newborns. I had one hundred and fifteen newborns now.

I made Boris my first in command. He trains them and makes sure they can fight. We only have two months left before the wolves attack.

They had heard that this was my land and were coming here, ON MY LAND. My second in command is Boris's mate Camellia. They are both great fighters.

I knew I needed to talk to Maria soon. I'm hoping she might want to fight with me. She hates these mutts from just hearing my story.

As I watch my newborns fight I look at their eyes. I know they'll need to hunt soon. I send out ten at a time. They hunt all over Wyoming.

"Boris" I called.

He ran over to me after giving the newborns over to Camellia.

"Yes Lucy." he said.

"Pick out ten newborns. Take them hunting and then repeat. Their eyes are getting too dark." I said.

I let them feed often to keep up with their strength and concentration. When their too thirsty their more sloppy when fighting or training.

"Yes Lucy." he said and ran over to the newborns.

"Fall in." he roared.

All the newborns stood in their lines perfectly.

"I will take ten of you hunting now. We will repeat the process when I get back as long as your good for miss Camellia." he said.

"Yes sir." they said.

Boris picked out ten newborns and left.

**Boris P.O.V**

I never held anything against Bella. I new she had to change me and if she hadn't of, I wouldn't have met my soul mate Camellia.

I took the newborns into the alleyways and waited for unsuspecting humans. I saw a group of men coming, seven of them.

"You will be sharing tonight. Then we'll wait for more." I whispered so only the newborns could hear.

When the humans were close enough we all lunged. I shared a human with a younger newborn, a male.

When I say share, I mean share the blood with another vampire. Bella explained to me how vampires are territorial of their food but she taught the newborns to share with others in the army.

I felt other presences and jumped up, spun on my heel, and crouched down. The newborns flanked me in the fighting stance.

I looked at our visitors. There were seven yellowed eyed vampires. They looked somewhat like the Cullen's Bella described. Then there were three human drinkers.

"We mean no harm. We just ask that you don't hunt here." one said, he looked like the leader.

"We will feed where we want. These are our lands and you on them." I growled and the newborns growled in agreement.

"Last we heard, a person named Lucy owned these lands." another said.

"Lucy is our mistress." I stated.

"Then we wish to see her instead of some newborns." a blonde model hissed.

Bitch!

"Fine." I said "Follow us." I said and got out of my crouch.

If they want Lucifer, the they will get Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**Vision**_

_**Boris came in my line of vision. He had more vampire with him, and not newborns.**_

"_**These" Boris hissed "Came on your land." he said and pointed to the…Cullen's and three others.**_

_**End Vision**_

I heard footfalls and got ready to see my past. Step 1. Kill Edward Cullen.

They came into my view.

"These" Boris hissed "Came on your land." he said.

"Hello Cullen's." I said and saw Edwards eyes bulge out of his head.

"B-bella." Alice stuttered and ran to hug me.

I slung my shield up and sent her flying.

"Why are you on my land?" I asked eerily calm as Jasper helped Alice up.

"We're here for school. How did this

happen Bella." Carlisle asked.

"You may stay here for school, but stay away from my newborns and myself." I stated.

**Grab Edward Cullen **

I sent to Boris and the ten newborns in their thoughts along with a picture.

They jumped at Edward, I used my shield to send the rest of the Cullen's and their human drinking friends away.

"Let him go." I said to the newborns.

The newborns dropped him.

"Go train. Boris, send Camellia out with the next bunch." I commanded and they were gone within a second.

"Let's go for a walk Cullen." I spat out and grabbed his arm.

I dragged him in the woods while he kicked and screamed like a baby all the way there. Finally I stopped.

"Do you know what I went through because if you." I whispered and ripped his arm off.

"I'm s-sorry. I h-had too h-have y-ou t-that d-day." he stuttered out.

"Wrong thing to say." I stated and ripped his tongue out.

I ripped each of his fingers off, then his toes. I took his one hand left and ripped it off. Next I decided to go to extremes. I ripped his pants off.

I took his balls in my hand and jerked. I was reward with them falling off and his silent scream. Next, I grabbed his dick and twisted it. Another silent scream.

Next I took his feet and legs. Then I ripped his head off. I built a fire and turned his head to watch.

I put each piece of his body in the fire. Then went his head, my parting words…

"You really shouldn't of fucked with me." I stated and dropped his head into the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 4**

**Bella P.O.V**

Today I'm going to see Maria. I'm almost to Mexico.

I made it to her camp and was met be Benny.

"Hello Lucy." he said.

"I need to see Maria." I said.

He nodded and took me to her tent, I walked inside and saw her sitting there.

"Would you like to help me kill some mutts?" I asked casually.

"Are you talking about those shape shifters?" she asked.

"Yes. They repopulated. There are the wolves that I knew when in Forks but there is also their offspring. There's about a hundred, hundred and fifty maybe." I said.

"Lets get the newborns." she said.

**Back at Camp**

Maria and I walked into my camp with her newborns to see, my newborns… and the Cullen's.

"Aw, the Cullen's" she whispered.

Their heads snapped toward her and their eyes bulged.

I noticed a pull now. It was too one of the human drinkers with the Cullen's. he had chin length wavy brown hair.

He look back at me. MATE! Shit!

"There's the newborns." I said pointing to my newborns.

"You've trained them very well." she stated.

**The Fight**

The Cullen's had all left, except the one. My one. The one I feel the pull too. I can feel him near.

I heard paw hit the ground. It's time. I saw the wolves come out of the woods.

"Good luck sister." Maria whispered beside me.

"You too." I said as we all ran towards the wolves.

We hit, bit, tore, and killed out victims. I

felt a wolf about to hit me from behind but was tackled by me warrior.

**After the Fight**

"MINE" Garret growled against my lips.

We won the fight, it was easy. Maria left

for Mexico with her army. Garret and I, well, we're about to become mates.

"MINE." I growled against his lips.

**The End**


End file.
